in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories:Lore Tour- From Nice Inkling to Evil Goddess
We all know Galaximus- a villain so feared by all, and always bested by the Gang. Despite her evil behaviour however, she did not start out that way. She began as a fun-loving, caring a Inkling girl. But as time went on, she became happier and happier, yet in one incident, it all fell apart. This chronicles her early years, her time in Inkopolis, her banishment and path to villainy, and ultimately, what made her into the monster she is today. She narrates the tale, complete with a love story, a harrowing banishment, and a attack few will ever forget. Cast Galaximus/Sheila (also acts as narrator, Galaximus refers to her narrating, while Sheila refers to her actions as they occur in the story itself). Jenny Nebula Jack Other Inklings Evil-Con villains. Story Part 1: Baby Daze Above Inkopolis, in the dark skies covering it like blinds, floats the dreaded home of the fiendish arch-villain, Galaximus. In the past, she had brought unspeakable terror to the Inklings and the city she once called home. But now, she has fallen into a demeanor of terror... Galaximus (narrating): I was not always the giant monster you know today. There was a time where I was a really nice person who loved fun. Lets start at the beginning... *A baby version of Sheila is shown, crawling around* Galaximus: When I was a baby, a really cute one, I was an only child at first. I was loved by my family so much! They could never get enough of me. I was at the center of attention, and I loved it. But then, in a couple years, my sister Jenny cane along. Sure, she was cute, but then all everyone cared about was her. I was outcast, only getting some love. I hated it! I actively tried to show that baby who was boss, but all the attempts I did to show her the what-for, she evaded them! And I was scolded for trying to hurt her! I just wanted the love, but I did not get they. And when Nebua came along, it only got worse! Sheila: You two are gonna listen to me! I'm the oldest! Jenny: But Sheila, you are only four! Nebula: Goo goo? Sheila: I don't care! It's my house here, so listen! Make yourself busy, you two, so I can get the love I want! Galaximus: Those two offered hugs, but I never accepted it! And all my parents did was play with them! I was really fed up! And I wanted revenge. And I knew where to do it- Kindergarten. Part 2: School Shenanigans Galaximus:Because I was the oldest, I was able to be in preschool without my younger sisters hogging the soptlight. And that was a really fun year! I loved playing with kids my age, with no worries about anything bad. But then we hit Kindergarten... and during recess once, when no one was looking, I took action. One day, on the schoolyard, Jenny was playing on the slide, but won she came down, Sheila was waiting. Sheila: Hello, Jennifer. You wanna play together? Jenny: Sure! Lets play on the swings! Sheila: Alright, sis! I'll push you! Hold on tight! *Sheila shoved the swing so hard that Jenny fell for and hit the ground hard* Sheila: Oops! Know you know how I feel, you little twerp! HAHAHA! Jenny starts to tear up. Sheila: '''I’m sorry, Jenny! Do you need a hand? '''Jenny: *sniff* Yeah. Sheila: Well, okay then! *she helps Jenny get up, and immediately proceeds to push her back to the ground* ''Oops! Sorry! HA! ''*Jenny cried so hard that she drew attention pretty quick. And in no time flat, Sheila was in the detention room* Galaximus: Once again, I was foiled by my sister! Every time I tried to get vengeance, I was put off every time! Throughout elementary, middle school, and high school! But in high school, I met the most handsome Inkling ever... I met him when I was sad after once again, being in may sisters shadow. Sheila: *sighs* I really wish someone sees what I am going through. I just wanna be loved... *Then, a boy Inkling sees her distressed and sits down next to her* ???: Hey there. What's your name? Sheila: Sheila. And you? ???: The names Jack. You seem pretty down. What's wrong? Sheila: My sisters Jenny and Nebula always get all the attention. I always tried to set them straight and show I am the best of the three, but I always get shut down. Jack: Well- I like your personality. And you seem really smart. Sheila: You really mean that? Jack: Yes I do! I think we could be good friends! Sheila: Awww... thanks dude. Galaximus: He was great! We did everything together! We even went to the Valentines Day dance and won Best Couple! It was so great... until one day, it all went to heck. It all started at Science class.... Jenny: Hey Sheila. Do you think you can help me with a group project? We could make great partners! Sheila: Never! I'm working with Jack! And even if I was not, I would not work with imcompetance like you! Jenny: But Sheila- I'm desperate! Please help me! Sheila: NO! You have been stealing my life ever since you were born! I'm sick of you! I really am! I just wanted love, and you stole all that from me! *Jenny was very angry. But she was also really upset. She thought of a way to get back at her, and eventually, one thing came to mind* Jenny: You're right. Why would I ever work with an Octarian spy?! *Every other student in the room quickly turned and looked at Galaximus. They got a suspicious look.* Sheila: No! It's a lie! She’s lying! Galaximus: But it was too late- the police came and took me away. They ordered me to be banished from Inkopolis. I was in shock. It was all Jenny's fault! As I packed up to go, Jack came to see me one last time. Jack: Sheila, I am so sorry. I should have spoke up. Sheila: It's not your fault, man. It was Jenny. Jack: One day, I will come to see you. I won't give up on you. You mean so much to me. Sheila: Thanks Jack. You always make me feel important. Galaximus: I hugged that boy harder than I ever did before. And so, I departed. As I walked through a desolate land, I looked for a place to call home. Eventually, I saw a festival. It was called "Evil-Con". I decided to take a peek. Part 3: The Path to Villainy ' Villain #1': Say, someone new is here! But she looks... very ordinary. What brings you here to Evil-Con, fair lass? Sheila: I was banished from my home. I want.... revenge on my sister. Villain #2: Yes, I see. You could be a great villain! Sheila: But I wanna be a normal person- the teenager I was meant to be! I could never be evil material! Villain #1: But you could get revenge on your sister! And your town! What do you say? Want to learn the ways of evil? Sheila: Well.... I never was respected when I lived there... I was thrown under the bus, each and every time my my despicable sister. Okay! I’ll do it! Random Villain #2: It won't be easy. But we shall commence! Galaximus: And so I was taught everything about being evil. Fighting heroes, stealing from others, how to invade places, and my favourite part, the maniacal laugh! MWUHAHAHAHA! Anyways, the final part was pivotal- my powers. Villain #1: Young lady, what powers would you like? Sheila: I dunno. I am the oldest, and I always saw my sisters as small annoyances. I wanna let them know that. Villain #2: I think I know the perfect power for you. Galaximus: In no time flat, I learned how to grow to humongous size, and my ink weapons seemed even more potent! And every time I laughed, it's almost as if I triggered an earthquake from the force! I loved it. And it changed everything from that point on. *All of a sudden, the villains chanted for Sheila to do a speech. So she stepped up to the stage and took the mike* Sheila: Friends! Or should I say, villains! I am so greatful to be speaking to you all today. This marks a new era, for me, and for civilization as we know it. Now, thanks to all of your help, I shall avenge what has happened to me years ago! And after that, I shall continue t use my new powers to rampage across this planet! I never knew being evil was this much fun- but you all taught me how good it is.... TO BE BAD! *The audience erupts in cheering, and chants Sheilas name* Thank you! Thank you! Galaximus: And so, I set out, with all the support I needed. I was all set to cause evil! I never thought my mindset would change so quickly. And so, with my newfound power and ambition, I set off. And with all the possibilities in my head, all I could do was smile... in a evil way, of course. Part 4: Attack of the 50 ft Inkling Galaximus: As I was walking back to Inkopolis for revenge, I started thinking about how that city never really liked me anyway. Except for Jack. So I decided I would demolish the entire city. And with my huge size, no one could stop me! Eventually, I approached Inkopolis. Jenny and Nebula are at their house. They hear the sound of footsteps approaching- but it feels like an earthquake! Jenny: Ugh. Are the Octarians blaring their music too loud again? Nebula: No. There is a huge Inkling coming straight towards Inkopolis! And she looks... kinda familiar. *she is also working on her Power Suit* Sheila: Attention puny citizens! Remember me? Yeah, I thought so! You banished me from this city! But look at me now! And I might spare your puny lives- if you hand over Jenny and Nebula. *Everyone stays silent, not moving a muscle, transfixed with fear.* Sheila: Fine. Have it your way! Say goodbye to your puny city! Time for a little DESTRUCTION! Meanwhile, at the Inkopolis Army HQ Corporal Splat: '''Uh, boss? There is a massive Inkling attacking our city! Shall we take action? '''Commander Lemon: HA! What a lie that is! You expect me to believe that? There is no giant Inkling, and I *he looks outside and sees Sheila smashing some buildings* I.... oh dear.... *faints* Send all troops! We must take this monster down! Sheila: This rocks! *kicks a car, which crashes into a wall and explodes* I feel invincible! Galaximus: It was not long before a brigade of tanks cane my way. No doubt, to stop me. They ordered me to surender, but I did not listen. So they opened fire! But the shots where so weak, Sheila simply absorbed the bullets with her huge body! Sheila: Tee hee hee! That tickles! Galaximus: I wasted no time decimating their entire army. Quite easy, in fact. And ever wonder what army tanks taste like? Awful! But after, I felt someone shooting at me. I was in for a big surprise... Sheila: *growls* Who is shooting at me?!?! Galaximus: I turned around, and I could not believe my eyes! It was Jack, armed with a Splattershot! And he was trying to defeat me! Sheila: Oh my Squid! It can't be! Jack: Yikes! I gotta hide! But he was too slow. Sheila caught him easily Sheila: Jack?!? Oh my gosh- how could you? Jack: It's not what you think, my love! I'm not trying to kill you! Sheila: Then why do you have a gun? WHY?!?!? *growls at him loudly* Jack: AAAAAHHH! I was trying to.... save you! I don't want you to be evil! I want you and I to... love each other, just like we used to. Why Sheila, why? Sheila: I want to kill my sisters! And now I think- you are on that list, too! You... traitor. *she starts to cry* Even you think I'm just a.... oversized monster! Jack: No! It's not what you think! Sheila: Oh, I know exactly what this is! I should just crush you in my hand right now! Jack: *gasps* Please don't... Sheila: Actually... *dangles Jack above her mouth* I have a better idea. Jack: Sheila! Don't you dare! Sheila: Jack- what a clever name for this. It's like you climbed the beanstalk and the giant there was a hungry one. And you betrayed her. Well, that's the scenario your in. Any last words? Jack says nothing Sheila: Nothing, eh? Just the way I like it. *drops Jack int her mouth and chews him up, before swallowing him* Oh yeah... that hit the spot. Galaximus: With him gone, I turned to the other citizens. Sheila: Alright! You all saw that! I did not fake that! I actually did that! So, unless you wanna suffer the same, kneel before me! *Everyone else bowed before her* Galaximus: I was laughing so hard! They were all so scared, huddling together like penguins! I looked at them, and picked off the weak and small for a banquet. But I knew what I was here for- to get back at my sisters. I stomped towards my former house, wanting just one thing- their heads. Sheila: JENNY! NEBULA! GET OUT HERE NOW! Only Jenny came out Jenny: Sheila! Calm down! I'm sorry for what I did! Sheila: *pins Jenny down under her foot* Too late for worries, bug. FOR FOURTEEN YEARS YOU HAVE MADE ME INSIGNIFICANT! How does it feel to be the helpless one? Hurts, huh! Jenny: Ack. Sheila... stop.... Sheila: Ready to become a ink splat on my foot?! Nebula: Hands off my sis! *she just finished her Robo-Suit, and she blasts Sheila, allowing Jenny to escape* Jenny: Nebula, you saved me! But we gotta get out of here! Evacuate the town! Get everyone who is alive! Sheila: YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE! *grows even bigger* Galaximus: Eventually, I stomped the entire city. There was nothing left of it but wreckage. But Jenny and Nebula escaped- as did many others. But I did cause many casualties. But I loved it. I was... happy somehow. I stayed awhile to completely crush the city to dust, and then set off. I made a vow, then and there, that I would hunt those two down and destroy them! Part 5: The Aftermath and the Birth of a Goddess. Galaximus: After I destroyed Inkopolis, I was unsure of what to do. Everywhere I went, everyone ran away from me in panic yelling "Monster!", or "Giant!", or even "Alien!". It was hard for me to make friends, so I decided to go across the world, and do domes sightseeing, as well as evil. It was great! I used the Stonehenge as skipping stones, used the C.N Tower like a toothpick, cleaned my belly button with the Eiffel Tower, and even destroyed the Great Wall of China and used my size to become it! I loved every minute of it. And I learned something too. One day, I met a scientist who was very interested in me, and he asked if he could conduct some tests on me. I agreed, and then I learned that I was actually an immortal from birth! And my sisters were not! I wondered how that was- maybe one of my ancestors was immortal. Nevertheless, being a goddess, made trip to Greece pretty fun. I even was able to resist the harmful effects of poison when it got poured down into my stomach! But after I travelled, around the world, with many souvenirs, I wanted more. You see, I studied space when I was in school. I found in fascinating- there is so many foreign planets out there. And with my new powers and immortality, I wanted it all. So, I went to take over all the planets, except for Earth. And it gave me a new name! The Earthlings were so happy they escaped me temporarily. But I let them know they were to safe. Sheila: Attention Earth! You can all hear me! If you can't, sucks to be you! I am afraid your happy times are over! For I, the goddess of Inklings, will have your planet wrapped in my tentacles! And you all will be begging for mercy! For this planet belongs to- Galaximus! Galaximus: Since that day, I kept watch on not only Jenny and Nebula, but alas a group known as the Locked Room Gang. They traveled across many lands and dimensions, taking out villains everywhere! I kept an eye on them, unbeknownst to them. I thought I would pick them off after I got my sisters. But when they joined those fools, I made a bow, then and there, that I would destroy the Locked Room Gang and rule Earth... and the the universe! To this day, they have bested me constantly. But enjoy your safety while it lasts- to everyone who may see this. I'm gonna get you- some day. And when I rule the universe, it will all be over...... MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Category:Lore Tour Category:Stories